


In Silence,

by TeeEye82



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Because science says something like this should have happened., Gen, Happy scenes meet logic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeEye82/pseuds/TeeEye82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko was way too close to that explosion for her to have simply walked away a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence,

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a multi-chapter if I find a good plot to work with.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She knew what it was, but her brain was denying it. This wasn’t how it should have happened. This shouldn’t have happened at all.

Miko collapsed in Wheeljack’s palm, hands pressed against her ears and eyes wide in uncomprehending horror, thoughts spinning a million miles a second but unable to focus on any one thing. What was she even thinking about? She couldn’t tell. This was all wrong. All of it. What was wrong?

She barely noticed Bulkhead worriedly lean in, servos up as if to take her from his friend’s grasp, undecidedly hovering around the edges of the Christmas-y coloured Wrecker’s digits. Her stomach curled as she felt herself suddenly deposited in her partner’s hold, and she squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the delicate way Bulkhead was handling her. The way he always tried to.

Something was going on, something important, but she didn’t know what. Her center of gravity shifted as her handler moved, the vibrations rattled up his frame and into hers with each step he took, and the air brushed past her skin as he turned.

It went on like this, her sense of feeling heightened and honed in on anything there was to note, the nauseous twisting of her gut getting worse, brain rejecting what was going on, gaze remaining firmly glued to the backs of her eyelids. Bulkhead was running, the way he twisted and fell into each connect of ped to ground being a familiar enough motion to cling to. Familiarity. Something she knew.

He jumped then, twirled around slightly, too, and then the movement stopped. But something still shuddered his frame enough to register. Something akin to unwilling realization made her open her eyes, though it wasn’t any kind of realization she was acquainted with.

They were on something that was flying, the ground going by beneath them faster than she was used to, and the dragon was right behind them. But that scene didn’t remain, as the thing they were on lifted swiftly and her unbalancing threatened to topple her out of Bulk’s servo. If not for his sure yet careful grip, she would have fallen right out and into the open air.

The usual rush of adrenaline and thrill did not accompany this thought, as it normally would, and instead she meekly got to her hands and knees as things calmed down, Wheeljack and Bulkhead having turned around to face their saviours, she assumed.

Diluted excitement flared in her veins at the sight of Jack and Arcee, and she called to him. Panic and refusal clamped down on her emotions again, and she hurriedly scrambled out of her partner’s palm when he lowered her, unsteadily swaying for a moment before quickly running to the boy she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever.

She didn’t bother paying attention to how his lips moved, mind still vehemently blocking out the truth, and latched herself around his neck in a hug. She felt how his lungs spasmed and how he staggered, as well as the thrum of speech, and loosened her grip, sliding down so her feet touched the ground again, but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Her eyes began watering. She had no choice, watching him speak this time, and her throat choked up as everything was finally partly accepted.

He was asking what was wrong, she knew how to read lips enough for that, but it was all wrong. Every part of it.

She removed her hands and turned to the others, watching in a muffled sort of grief as they all began asking questions. Bulkhead’s big worried optics, servos moving in a display of desperation, Wheeljack taking a calmer approach and probably trying to carefully and leisurely get her to tell them what was up, Arcee with a serious look on her faceplates as she knelt down and sternly requested information. A bot she didn’t know, he vaguely resembled Optimus with a quarterback kind of alteration, at the controls, but he didn’t seem very interested.

This was supposed to be a happy moment. This was supposed to be where they rejoiced and laughed and shared their experiences and let go of the stress of not knowing. Not knowing if anyone else had made it out. Not knowing if they had been safe while traveling. Not knowing anything.

Instead...

She turned to face Jack, again. His lips moved, again. He was asking what was wrong, again...

But Miko couldn’t hear anything.


End file.
